


Teal is a shade of blue, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, High School AU, jakes a dick to terezi but lowkey really likes her, momma roxy to the rescue, terezis a dick to jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's obnoxious and loud and you hate him. She's crazy and annoying and you hate her. She's kinda pretty, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as me testing out different ships I like with jake

Your name is Jake English and you are really fed up with this girl. It's almost like she follows you everywhere. She's in your gym class, she's in algebra with you, you're partnered with her in chemistry. Her locker is right next to your's, too! The worst thing about her, though, is that she can pick up on the slightest thing and tease you about it. She picked up your small lisp you have, and continues to mock you. You really hate her.

Although, she's kinda pretty. Her bright teal eyes are exoticly beautiful, her hair is a fiery red, and she is always passionate about what she does. You like that in girls, but that is (almost) completely off balanced by the fact that she's a huge jerk. God, thinking about her only makes you hate her more. And then you hear it. That raspy, loud voice rings halfway down the hallway as you're packing up to head home. "Hey there sour liiiime!" God, you hate that, too. She gives everyone these annoying nicknames. Dave, for example, is Cherryboy to her. That's even more annoying then 'sour lime'. You turn around, facing her and groaning, making sure that it looks obvious that you really don't want her here.

"Well well, you seem more bitter than usual, English! What's wrong, did Cherryboy not wanna date you after Orange dumped you? Heheheh!" Smirking widely, you grit your teeth. You and Dirk broke up a year ago, so that's old news. "Why in God's blazing hot earth would you bring that up? It's been a year, Teresa, let it go. Teasing me about it is just as good as-" You are apruptly cut off by a sturdy kick in the manhood. Your knees buckle and you cringe. Groaning, you steady yourself on the locker behind you. "I outta just-!" You then deliver a strong punch in the gut. She barely flinches. "Wow. No wonder you're failing gym." You squint at her, ready to kick her shins, but you're cut off once more by a small slap across the face.

 

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and your day has been pretty damn stressful. First, you wake up with a horrible cold, so you've been sniffing up a red-nosed hurricane today. Then, you get a D on an important assessment. Normally, you would be fine with it, but today you didn't have enough room in your 'shit I can take-o-meter'. And now, you walk right into a slap fight between your two friends. Sighing, you storm up to Jake, but he doesn't notice you right away. Teresa is taunting him, of course. You know one day they're gonna kill eachother. Doing the only sensible thing to break this up, you pap-slap both of them to get their attention. "Okay, okay. Break up the sissy fight over who insults the otha' better. Why the hell are either of y'all fighting for God sake?" Jake immediately pointed to Teresa. "She started it!" He whined. Sighing, you pulled both of them into some sort of huddle. "Okay you two. I'm gonna keep an eye on both'a ya. You're gonna kill eachother one day!" Teresa gave Jake some sort of death glare above her red tinted glasses. You pinched a nerve, and she folded back. "Do ya BOTH understand?" You hiss out of your teeth. Jake nods his head slowly, softening his oh so signature 'I-will-staple-dead-birds-to-your-shirt' glare as Jade calls it. Teresa rolls her eyes, and huffs. "I'll take both'a those whiny responses as a yes."


End file.
